The Net Navy
by BoredWriter22
Summary: NetNavis race with battle cars, Death Race style! None of the characters from the franchise make an appearance. Based on SummonerBlue's 'Megaman NetNavi RP'.


Susanna's alarm blared loudly in both her ears. She yelped and threw out her headphones, cupping her now ringing ears.

"Susanna! Time to get up!" her mother's voice called from upstairs.

The teen sat up, rubbing her eyes. She shivered in the cold basement air. The whole basement was her room, with a large, comfy couch she used as a bed. Her eyes were dark green. She walked over to her bathroom and took her time with putting on her makeup. After she was done, she put on her school uniform consisting of a white blazer with red accents with a black undershirt and red tie and a black skirt. Susanna tied the back of her hair into a ponytail, but kept the rest of her hair unkempt.

After grabbing her P.E.T., Susanna ran upstairs into the bright morning. Her mother, who Susanna was almost a spitting image of aside from a more presentable appearance, smiled at her and passed her a morning bagel with cream cheese on it and scrambled eggs on the side. Her mother was already dressed in a navy blue suit. She grabbed her own P.E.T., which was smaller and more sleek than Susanna's. "I have to get going. Work is calling me in early. You need a ride today? It's supposed to rain later."

"I'm good." Susanne muttered awkwardly.

Her mother gave her a worried look, but nodded. "Alright, be safe, sweety. Love you!" Her mother planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead before slinging a purse over her shoulder and almost running out the door.

The TV screen on the wall adjacent the kitchen counter flickered on next to her. Her lightly customized NatNavi, Fleur, had a common body for a NetNavi, whose bodysuit was a purple color with gold accents and highlights. Her golden gauntlets, grieves and sabatons were reminiscent of a knight's. A gold visor covered the upper part of her face, with two _fleur de lis _opening over her silver eyes. On her left arm was a large, circular shield, also with a _fleur de lis _emblazoned on it.

"Good morning, Miss Susie," the Navi said kindly.

"Hey, Fleur. We'll leave when I'm done with this bagel. Anything new on the net this morning?"

"There was a semi accident on the interstate this morning at 3 AM, though nobody was seriously injured, even the driver. He missed an important sign and drove into construction. Lots of damage to the construction equipment, and the vehicle was totaled. The incident is documented at driver error."

"Poor guy," Susie mumbled. She took a final bite of her bagel and brushed the crumbs off her black shirt. She'd button up her shirt at school. She jacked in her P.E.T. into the side of the TV, and Fleur logged into the personal terminal.

Susanne left her house, locking the door behind her. She walked down the sidewalk, texting her friend. _Just left my place_.

A moment later, a response appeared on her screen. _Me too! Normal spot?_

_Sure_, Susanne sent back, putting her P.E.T. in a holster on her backpack shoulder strap.

She walked in the private neighborhood for two blocks, looking at the two to three story homes as she passed. Susanne stopped four blocks from her house and waited. Down the street, she saw her friend, Akemi, strolling towards her. She waved, and Susanne did the same. Susanne felt her P.E.T. buzz as Akemi's NetNavi requested to join her's. The device buzzed again Fleur accepted for her. She heard Fleur welcome Bison as Akemi hugged Susie tightly. Akemi had black hair that reached her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore the same school uniform as Susie.

In the P.E.T., Fleur raised an arm to greet Neon Bison, a common Navi appearing with a few modifications. She was a female Navi with a light brown bodysuit with thick, darker brown fur on her gloves and boots. A symbol on her chest of a stylized 'NB' flickered on and off chaotically. Two bison horns were placed on her head. Bison was a lean and muscular Navi, but not overly tall.

The two pairs made small talk as they neared the school. No drama had surfaced over the week. Susie brought up the semi crash, but Akemi wasn't so interested in it. Susie pushed the door open into the cafeteria and walked side by side by Akemi to their first period, Ms. Toki's class.

As they walked, they passed a boy with dark brown hair that was long enough to reach half past his ear. Jason Fredrickson nodded to them and walked by them, though he hardly said anything other than a "Hey, guys." He was taller than them, and had a more physical build to him. Jason's hands were tucked in his blazer pockets. They stepped into the classroom. "Did you bring the Port?" Akemi asked, sitting at the front seat closest to the door. Susie sat next to her, slinging her backpack under her desk and setting her P.E.T. on the desk.

"Of course I did," Jason told them, sitting at the row behind them. "Almost done with the proper colors."

As they talked about their collective project, the three NetNavis logged into the classroom server, including Slasher, Jason's heavily customized NatNavi. He wore a dark green and gray outfit reminiscent of a Renaissance jester's clothing. Silver bells danced silently at the ends of his triple tailed hat, also green and gray patterned. His face was covered by a white Bauta mask that covered his whole face, with unnaturally wide jagged crack that functioned as a mouth. Behind the eye sockets were happy yet bloodshot eyes. In his hands was a golden king's scepter topped with a velvet crown.

The jester NetNavi bowed extravagantly. "Hello, my sweet beauties," his voice a high voice. The cracks parted he spoke. He straightened quickly, flipping the scepter into the air. He held out his other hand as if to catch it, but instead, it comically slammed into his head. His eyes crossed, and he fell to the ground with a muffled grunt, his crazed eyes spinning.

The two others giggled slightly at his jolly manner. "Hey, Slasher," Fleur told him as Neon lifted him from the ground easily.

"Master Jason was up until eleven painting our new sweet, sweet ride. Unfortunately, he was not able to successfully compile the spare data. Hopefully, Mistress Akemi will be able to do a better job. She's always been good with the specifics of data."

A loud bell sounded through the school and servers, signalling that class began in five minutes. Several students filed into the classroom, their Navis logging in. Most had a basic or common look to them.

The first customized Navi to appear was Beast Man, a shirtless Navi with a sabertooth appearance. He crossed his muscular arms, checking to see if most everyone appeared. A few of the common Navi's walked over and initiated a conversation with the class president's NetNavi.

The next customized Navi wore a white coat with silver hair and fox ears. Chillfox's turned his attention to the three and flashed them a smile. He strode over, his ears perked up. He raised a hand and fist bumped Neon Bison. "Early as usual, I see."

Neon crossed her arms. "Our operators try their best. We can only follow suit. You know they enjoy the quiet of the morning."

"We weren't as early as we planned to be today," Fleur said. "You know what they won in the competition, right?"

"I do," Chillfox laughed. As they talked, a small NetNavi in goggles and a leather coat appeared by them. QuestGirl nodded to them and stood at the front of the class. "I know you and your ops were looking forward to starring in the Races. Have you had any luck in customizing your new ride?"

"Jason stayed up late matching the color palette with mine," Fleur explained. "Other than that, not really. Battle chips for a NetSurfer are pretty rare and expensive, which is why the previous owner didn't want his anymore. He had it for two years and only obtained two, and he sold one and let us have the other."

In the center of the room, a large red NetNavi appeared, flexing his great, metallic muscles. He was covered in dark gray metal plating, though he looked more like an American football player than a knight. The ground practically shook with his arrival. "Blitzman is here!" he bellowed.

Neon Bison ran up to him and copied Blitzman's stance, flexing her own muscular arms. "Blitz!" she shouted with him. They followed each other's movements, repeating that word while flexing and miming punches and kicks. Their arms flashed, ending the show of power with a fist bump.

"Ah, Neon Bison," Blitzman declared chirpily, standing up straight, hands on his hip. He stood at nearly twice her size. His pixel eyes shifted to their cheerful state. "Glad you are here today."

"I'm here every day."

"Yes, well," Blitzman paused, the pixel eyes darting from side to side, as if he was thinking. "I'm glad to see you every day! As should be expected of me towards my number one rival! How can I measure my own progress without you? Like a punching bag! I think…"

Neon grinned and pounded her fist in her palm. "You can punch me all you like, but you know I hit back _hard_."

Blitzman again though for a moment. "Lord Donovon hasn't let us fight in two weeks. I'll ask if he would be willing to let us duke it out at the park later."

"I'll need to check in with Miss Akemi and see if that will be okay."

The large Navi went to say something else, but two other Navis logged in at that moment. One had blue hair and an orange dress, while the other wore white armor and carried a rectangular shield. "Ah, new Navis. I didn't know we had new students. Let me give them a proper _Blitzman _greeting," he added with extra emphasis, flexing to Neon before he darted towards them, waving a hand to greet them. Neon almost followed him but decided against it. She decided to wait rather than overwhelm the newcomers.

A few other groups glanced their direction and started whispering amongst themselves. Fleur seemed to be the only one to see the dark NetNavi known as Sparrowman enter the network. His head scanned the room until he locked eyes with Fleur's visor. They stared at each other for a long moment before Sparrowman walked to the back of the classroom, away from everyone else.

The final bell rang, signalling class began. Miss Prog, the teacher's NetNavi that seemed to be based on the appearance of a Mr. Prog, appeared and began collecting homework data. The various students' NetNavis handed in the assignments.

Class ran normally for the most part. The teacher, Ms. Toki, a woman with short blond hair and wearing half frame glasses, talked in a cheerful tone to the class. She taught her lessons for a bit before handing out the next assignment for the day. "Should be pretty easy today," she remarked. "You can work on them until the bell. Remember, if you have any questions, just ask, m'kay?"

The students turned to their friends and started to talk as Miss Toki sat at her desk. A number of the student put in one headphone in one of their ears to talk to their Navis.

Akemi and Susie started their assignment, but behind them, Jason stealthily plugged in the Port to his laptop. He typed a command into his laptop, and a list of codes and folders popped up on his screen. His fingers flashed as he began to change various colors on the vehicle displayed on the screen.

The NetSurfer, the Rose Royale, looked like a cross between a jet ski and a motorbike, with a large chopper wheel in the front with a smaller one in the back. The seats were big enough for two, exactly as Susie and Fleur requested. The leg rests were covered by armor plating. In front of both leg rests were thin busters whose barrels extended past the wheels. The front wheel was covered by a curved ram. Twin jet thrusters were integrated into the back of the NetSurfer, one over the other. A majority of the armor was colored gold, with half of the lights and accents shaded purple and red.

The rest of the color, however, was incomplete. Jason was busy trying to apply the rest of it properly, and then compile it in order to save data. Jason knew that there were programs that could do this for him, but he preferred to set the parameters for the color pallete himself in the different sections of the NetSurfer, which required a lot of time.

In front of him, Susie and Akemi were working on the assignment while absentmindedly talking to each other. Akemi glanced over her shoulder, making sure Jason wasn't paying attention. "So, how are you holding up?"

Susie didn't reply for a moment, answering a few questions and double checking them. "I'll be fine," she muttered.

"Just remember I'm here to talk if you need it."

In the classroom network, Slasher was dancing a wild jig to the amusement of Neon Bison, holding his scepter in the tips of his long, sharp nails while flailing his curled toed shoes to a tune only he could hear. Again, no noise echoed out from his feet hitting the floor. Fleur stood by Neon Bison, silently watching the jester swing around.

"Um, excuse me," a timid voice said. Slasher stopped in a ridiculous position. The speaker was the new Navi with a large shield. Behind her was the Navi with blue hair and the orange dress. "I was told that you three were the classroom entertainment."

"Yeah, dumby over there is," Fleur told them, jamming a thumb at Jester, who gasped mockingly. "My name is Fleur. What's yours?"

"I'm Cross, and this is Yome. We're Alan's new Net Navis."

"Navis? Plural? That's surprising. Where's his other Navi? Is he okay?"

Cross shook her head. "No, it was unfortunately destroyed. Alan used its remaining data to create us and another Navi like us."

"I didn't know the kid was that good on his own to make at least two battle Navis, and a plus one," Neon Bison muttered. "Well, welcome to the school network. I'm NeonBison. The jester is Slasher. We're also battle Navis. It kind of a thing in this class.I think Slasher and Blitzman are the most customized of us all."

The Navi with the blue hair, Yome, cocked her head to the side. "Slasher? What an odd name for a Navi. Isn't a slasher a type of movie genre, typically involving a murderer?"

"Yes!" Slasher said happily. "It's all an elaborate joke by my operator, you see. Besides, it's always good to have a clever schtick or persona as a Net Battler, especially as a gladiator. It helps the audience remember what you're all about."

"I see that Blitzman is not the only Navi in the room to have the drive to be a City Net Battler," Cross noted. "He told us he was specifically made for it."

"He was," NeonBison told them. "And Blitzman takes pride in that. Everyone knows he will be great wherever he goes. He already has a streak on being one of the toughest Navis in school."

"Has anyone beat him?"

"Fleur and I have a few times," Neon said flatly. "But his win ratio against us proves who is stronger. I've given him my best shots, but he is just too devastating for me to keep up with."

Slasher mimed a few punches in the air. "I've had a go at the big ol' brute myself, and took him out once after we brought our duel to a draw, but he is still the superior Navi. I only managed to get lucky, something my operator and I are very aware of."

"Hi, Cross," a deep voice chimed. Blitzman was walking towards the group, with another new Navi behind him, covered in armor plating. He had a buster on his arm, and there was a large hole in his helmet and head. "Ladies, if you don't mind, I need to borrow Slasher. C'mon, little fool." He grabbed the jester by tails of his hat (which was integrated into his head) and drug him away, Slasher flailing around helplessly in a comical way.

The new Navi nodded to the other two and followed. Fleur got a bad feeling as she watched them go towards the edge of a classroom.


End file.
